


Ryo and his Good Friend, Akira

by SuzuiSaado



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Devilman 1987, Devilman: The Birth, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Retro, Slice of Life, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuiSaado/pseuds/SuzuiSaado
Summary: Ryo Asuka and Akira Fudo have a friendship, one that’s sure to last. They swore to be there for each other, and nothing’s going to break their bond. Not even demons.Will Ryo aid the humans even after he regains his memories as the demon lord Satan? He promised Akira himself that their bond won’t be broken, and he means it.
Kudos: 12





	1. Ryo and Akira

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I’ve never really made a fanfic before and I’m still pretty new to writing so please excuse any errors throughout! I worked hard on this so I hope you enjoy it :)

_** Ryo and his Good Friend, Akira ** _

“Damn Akira, use that walkie talkie I got you! What the hell’s the point of me buying it if you’re not gonna tell me what’s going on while you’re off fighting demons?!” Ryo Asuka says angrily into his speaker, covered in spit particles due to his… excessive screaming.

“Hello? Ryo? I’m in trouble, I need you here now.” Akira Fudo can be heard over the speaker, panting heavily.

“AKIRA, I’LL BE RIGHT THERE JUST… UH DO SOMETHING!”

“What? Where are you Ryo?”

“JUST FIGURE SOMETHING OUT” Ryo screams frantically as he pedals on a tricycle he stole from a little boy. The tires begin to squeak like a chipmunk trying to run away from a dog.

“I’M ALMOST THERE AKIRAAA” Ryo pushes himself to the limits as he pedals at superhuman speed up a steep hill. He can almost hear the fighting from a few miles away.

In a matter of a few excruciating minutes, he reached the top of the hill, and Akira was in sight. He was fighting on the rooftop of a local department store, and all the surrounding buildings were vacated. Luckily for him, today was a Sunday night, and this was a commercial district that only operated from Monday through Friday.

“Perfect,” Ryo says shakily, still panting after that treacherous climb with the tricycle. He quickly grabs his sniper and lays down on the cold, wet grass, his bag laden with boxes of bullets. “I got you in my sights now” he says as he takes aim at the demon that Akira— no, Devilman— is having trouble with. The two fearsome demons were throwing endless punches at each other, and you could tell that both parties wanted to end this soon. It was getting annoying at this point.

It was a damn big Demon, and it could fly too, but it’s nothing the great Ryo Asuka and his unusually large sniper couldn’t handle. One shot to the brain and all of this would be over in an instant.

He’s done this a few times before, and the fight that Devilman previously had with Sirene made him fairly confident in his shooting skills. He steadies his breathing as he takes aim and pulls the trigger.

A clean shot. “Boom!” he says excitedly as he revels in his victory.

The demon’s limp body falls down to the pavement as ichor splatters onto the walls of the nearby buildings, dripping down slowly.

“Akira, is everything alright?” Ryo says into his walkie talkie happily, like a kid who just got his favourite toy after trying to persuade his parents for days.

“Yeah, everything’s in the clear. Thanks for the help, Ryo. Akira was panting heavily, this demon was way too persistent. It must have been one of the few determined ones that wouldn’t back off even in the face of Amon, the champion of the demons.

Ryo responds almost immediately in a slightly agitated yet relieved tone, “Don’t worry about it, Akira. But next time, use your damn walkie talkie! I had toss a 4 year old kid off his bike just to get here faster”

“Wait what?” Akira thought he misheard what Ryo just said, but figured he’d do something like that if the situation was dire enough. Classic Ryo.

“Uhh um, nothing… I’ll just walk from here, I can see you on the rooftop already.”

“Let me jump down onto the road, I can tell you’re tired from all that pedaling.” 

“Shut up!” Ryo replied as he began to blush. At least Akira doesn’t know that what he used was a tricycle, that would have made the blonde’s face go completely red with embarrassment.

Akira layed down on the hard pavement to relax after his fight, waiting for Ryo to arrive. Once he heard footsteps, he jumped up to his feet and did a few stretches to ease up some stiff muscles. He could make out Ryo’s figure approaching in the distance, and due to his demon abilities, he could see things as clear as day even on the darkest nights in Japan. “Well, you look pretty rough, dude. Back to my place for the night?” Says Ryo enthusiastically. Demon fights always get Ryo pumped up, and adrenaline soars through his veins in anticipation for a fight.

“I got some Pizza and a Back to The Future VHS.” He knows how tired Akira gets after his fights, so he usually has a treat in store for him. It was the least he could do, and they both enjoyed themselves.

“How the hell could I say no to that?” Akira replies as he puts his hand around Ryo’s shoulder. They walk away into the night and laugh at each other’s stories

The pair walk all the way back to Ryo’s apartment that he bought with his dad’s inheritance money. Ryo reaches into his pocket to grab his keys, and the two friends look at each other for a moment. “Long day huh?” says Akira. The mighty Devilman was still tired, and it didn’t help that they had to walk all the way over here, but he’d do anything to eat some delicious pizza and watch a great movie with his best friend. “Yeah, I guess you could say that” Ryo says with a smile on his face as he chuckles and helps his friend into the elevator.

Ryo swings open his door and tosses his keys onto the top of his small shoe rack. This is where he keeps things such as mints and a tiny piggy bank that Akira got him when they were little. “You still have that?” Akira says in awe.

“Of course, I couldn’t bear to leave it in that house so I grabbed it on our way out.” Ryo replied with a gleaming smile on his face. Akira really appreciated his best friend’s gesture, he felt as though their friendship was truly unbreakable. Not even demons could get between them.

Akira sighs with relief as he notices Ryo’s giant couch and jumps on it with the force of 3 men, almost breaking the damn thing right then and there. He lets out a groan and extends all his limbs out as he lets out a long breath of air to relax himself. Akira had struggled in that battle for a while. The type of demons that fly around are always tough and they usually have a trick up their sleeve. He learned that the hard way with his fight against Sirene, where he lost his arm for a few hours. “Glad that’s over” he thinks to himself as he closes his eyes. He was damn tired, and rightfully so. As easy as it may look, flying for too long can cause some back aches since you're flapping wings all over the place while trying to fight at the same time.

As Akira lays down and drowns himself in his thoughts, Ryo is busy taking off his shoes. He quickly hops over to his fridge and is immediately greeted with the large cheese pizza that he saved for Akira the day before. The pizza box itself barely fit into the top component, so Ryo had to cram it in to the point where he almost crushed the contents. “Akira, you up for the movie soon?” No response.

Ryo looked over his kitchen countertop to see Akira snoring, he was fast asleep. “He’s snoring..” he said to himself as he began to chuckle.

“I guess Back to The Future can wait for a bit. Goodnight, Akira… You did good. I’m proud of you.” Ryo walks over to the couch and glances at his friend before walking over to his bed. He takes off his beige coat and falls backwards onto his bed, reflecting upon the day.

“Demons, damn demons.” He mutters to himself as he looks up at his white ceiling, arms spread apart and legs dangling off the edge of the bed. He likes to think of his day in this position. It somehow helps him relax.

“We’ll get you, we’ll get you all. I promise, I’ll send you all back to hell.” Ryo said with a fist raised in the air. He made an oath to Akira that they’d be in this together, and he had absolutely no intention of breaking it. Not now, not ever. He let his arm fall down and bounce on the bed, and after a while, he slowly closed his eyes, allowing himself to dose off to sleep. He needs to get some rest in, who knows what challenges they might face tomorrow.


	2. Taro’s Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taro’s school play was today, and Akira was fast asleep only 30 minutes before it was about to start! He promised Taro that he’d be there to help, and he won’t let him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Sorry for not updating this fic in a while!! I was occupied with some school work, but now I have much more free time, so I’ll try to update more often. Thank you for your support!!

_ Bzzzt...Bzzzt...Bzzzt. _

“What the hell?” Ryo is awoken by a ringing noise coming from Akira’s pocket, and it won’t stop. He can’t even get a few hours of rest without a disturbance, but this is the price you pay when you have your friend turn into a demon slaughtering Devilman to try and save humanity. He wipes the drool off his mouth and springs up to his feet to investigate, looking annoyed and tired. Ryo walks over to the living room couch where Akira was sleeping for the night.

“Akira. Akiraaaa, wake up buddy.” He nudges his shoulder lightly to try and wake him, but nothing’s working. He’s out cold. 

He reaches into Akira’s pocket to find that the ringing’s coming from his pager. He hesitantly pulls it out to see who- or what’s- paging him at 8:30 in the morning. It could be a demon, they’re known to pick up after humans extremely quickly. 

“Damn, maybe they figured out Akira’s number somehow?” Ryo thought to himself for a moment, but he realised that it’s probably just a normal person. He lifted the screen closer to his face to see the number and name displayed at the top.

“Miki?! Miki Makimura!” Ryo had a brief encounter with Akira's childhood friend, the girl whose family he’s been living with since his parents died, but that was before all this Demon Hunting business took place. 

“Oh how timid and shy he was then…” He snapped out of his thoughts, now wasn’t the time for reminiscing, he had to answer the phone to assure her that Akira was fine.

Akira was way too tired, he didn’t even  _ try _ to ring in yesterday and tell Mr or Mrs. Makimura that he’ll be sleeping over at Ryo’s place, they’re probably worried sick.

Ryo runs from the living room to his bedroom, where a yellow coloured house phone rests on his black painted wooden bedside table. With the pager in hand, he quickly inputs the Makimura Residence’s phone line before she might hang up. “4… 6… 8…” He mumbled the numbers to himself as he worked the phone’s rotary dial. A small  _ ding  _ was let out after each number was put in. Ryo places the phone to his ear and thinks about what he’s going to tell Miki.

“Hello? Akira?” A high-pitched and feminine voice said on the other side of the phone, with an anxious and irritated tone. Ryo knew how much Akira meant to Miki, she was probably trying to reach him for a while now but to no avail.

“Uh... This is uh… Ryo” He said in a tired and shaky voice. He was nervous for some reason, it’s almost as if he knew she was going to pass judgement on him and blame him for Akira’s disappearance last night. Miki’s first impression of him wasn’t a good one.  _ At all _ . He pointed a knife at her the first time they met. What a way to get to know someone.

“Oh.. Ryo…” There was an awkward silence across the line. 

This was not the ideal atmosphere to be in, and Ryo didn’t like it, but he felt like he deserved being silently judged after almost stabbing Miki in the throat that day.

Ryo broke the silence, “Akira is sleeping right now. Don’t worry, he’s at my place.”

“Oh, thank you. Tell him to call me when he wakes up.” Miki replied in a lighter tone than last time. Ryo seriously thought he was going to get a lecture over the phone. Good thing he’s not associated with her, he would have tolerated it for 30 seconds tops before hanging up abruptly.

“Yeah, I’ll make sure he does.” He says as he hangs up the phone and walks over to the couch. He throws himself down and kicks his legs up, putting one over the other as he lays back and stretches for a few seconds. He grabs the TV remote and turns on the screen, navigating to the news channel immediately to check for any unusual murders that occurred. At this point, it’s common knowledge to the Demon hunting duo, unusual = the work of a Demon. Thankfully there were no reported incidents, it looks like they can relax for now.

  
"Damn, how can Akira be in such a deep state of sleep? I gotta wake him up somehow" Ryo thought to himself. He might resort to slapping him if he doesn't wake up soon.

"I guess I'll give him a good whack, that should do the trick. After all, what the hell am I supposed to do here alone?" 

After saying this, he stared at his wall and thought, "Was I that lonely all this time?"

He thought back at his life with his father, all he can remember are lonely nights and boring days. Ryo would spend most of his time playing Atari by himself, thinking about the next school day, where he'd be able to speak to Akira and play tag with him on the school football field.

Akira, at his core, was always a pure, kind soul. Ryo reminds himself everyday how lucky he is to have him by his side, the two of them together were like the Yin and Yang. They couldn't- and still can not- be separated by anything, it truly is a magical friendship. 

After staring at the TV aimlessly for a few minutes, Ryo switches to a cartoon channel. It was his favourite show as a kid, Astro-Boy. He was surprised it was still on the air, despite premiering in 1952. After the first note of the theme song played through the TV speakers, Akira sprung awake, looking excitedly at the display.

"Astro-boy?" Akira said with drool still fresh on his mouth.

"Yeah, it's about time you woke up, Miki called and says she wants you to call her back as soon as possible."

A long silence filled the air for a few moments, the only noise you could hear was the Astro-Boy theme song playing in the background. Akira wondered why Miki had called, she usually doesn’t mind when he fails to come back home some nights (A fact that Ryo had no knowledge of). 

Then, it hit him. Akira's eyes widened with shock as he turned to face Ryo at inhuman speeds.   
“Dude! Today is Taro’s school play! I’m supposed to help the kids backstage, and it starts in less than 30 minutes!” Akira thought back and remembered Miki asking him to help out with the play. In an attempt to make her stop talking, he agreed to this task without knowing what he got himself into.

Ryo remembered Akira mentioning Taro once, he’s the youngest child of the Makimura family at only 9 years old. Akira cares for him a lot and views him as a younger brother that he needs to protect. They definitely have a good relationship with each other, and Akira was not about to let Taro down. He slapped his face back and forth a few times in an attempt to sharpen and wake himself up, then jumped off the couch to get ready.

Akira borrowed Ryo’s old school uniform which he still kept in his closet and put it on as fast as he could. It was a perfect fit, they conveniently shared the same clothes size. 

Akira tied his shoes, adjusted his collar, and jumped out of the window without hesitation. Ryo lived on the 10th floor of his apartment complex, but Akira’s powers made it seem like he was jumping off a chair. He landed on his tip-toes with perfect form, and Ryo’s jaw dropped. 

Akira had jumped off buildings multiple times in front of him, but at this height, it was way too cool to not pay attention to. Ryo couldn’t help but stare in complete awe. 

“Amazing..” he thought to himself as he admired Akira for a moment before he dashed out of sight in superhuman speed.

Since he didn’t have anything to do at the moment, Ryo grabbed his motorbike keys, locked his room door, and slid down the stair railings one by one until he reached the first floor.

He made it down relatively quickly and started the bike’s engine before taking off almost instantly.

After a few minutes, he made it to the entrance of the school, that of which was already decorated with promotional posters for the play. 

Not knowing how to navigate the Elementary section of the school, he asks a few kids for directions. Almost all of them gave him weird looks, but at least he got to where he’s supposed to be. “I hate kids,” he mutters under his breath as he passes a crowded classroom full of unbearably loud 4th grade children on his way to the stage.

Ryo opens the doors to the theatre and walks in to be greeted with the sight of Miki scolding Akira and other backstage helpers frantically setting up everything last minute.

Akira picks up the sound of the door opening and turns to its direction quickly, recognizing Ryo and his self-proclaimed “super cool awesome jacket.”   
“Ryo! I’m so glad to see you here!” He says with a huge smile. 

He was almost blushing, he hoped that Ryo didn’t see Miki shouting at him, it would make the great Devilman look like a small child whose mom had to boss him around.

Ryo looks up at Akira and smirks, “Glad to be here, I figured I might as well come and watch you guys. I don’t have anything better to do at home.”

Miki turned to look at the blonde-haired boy, she examined almost every part of him as he came closer to the orchestra pit. Ever since they interacted through that phone call in the morning she’s been hesitant to finally meet him, but she figured that Akira would inevitably introduce him to her,  **_formally_ ** this time. She might as well just get over with it now since he’s here.

Ryo climbs the small staircase with a smile as he approaches Akira, but is stopped by Miki midway.   
“Hey, my name is Miki Makimura, I don’t think we got off on the right foot the first time we met, so I’d like to make amends and get to know you better.”   
“Seriously? Just like that? A few weeks ago I left her on the street and told her that what I had to do with Akira is more important than whatever it is she was doing. Does she not have any ill-feelings towards me?” Ryo thinks to himself as he extends his right hand forward to greet the well-mannered and strangely optimistic Makimura.

Akira smiles and laughs at the sight unfolding before him.   
“This is great. This really is great. Thank you, god.” He says to himself as he appreciates his friends and all the experiences they’ve had together.

  
The play starts and everyone takes their seats. Excited parents walk in, eagerly waiting to see their children perform. Camcorders were turned on and rolling, this was definitely going in the family videocassette collection, how cute! The curtains unfold and Akira, the person in charge of lighting, points the spotlight at Taro, who is the lead actor of this cute play.

The costume design team had the kids dress up as animals that inhabited a forest, and Taro was a tree who spoke in the first person about the life of all the forest’s inhabitants.   
Ryo watches attentively as Taro says his lines in his high-pitched and soft voice. 

The play was about the amazon rainforest and its importance. In 1987, forest coverage in the amazon was only 21%, and not many people seemed to care, so this was something that the 4th-grade kids were taught to spread awareness about frequently. Most of the kids in class were encouraged to become scientists as the teachers gave their usual pep talk about future careers, but only a few kids actually wanted to pursue this line of work. A lot of the kids, such as Taro, dozed off and thought about hanging out with his friends after school. Nevertheless, Taro did a great job, and Ryo might have taken back his previous statement about him hating kids.   
  
“Yo Taro, you did a great job buddy!” Akira says enthusiastically as he bends down to give the kid a high five.   
“Thank you so much for coming, Brother Akira, I’m really happy!” Taro jumped up and down in his adorable tree suit and hugged Akira, who then hugged him back and chuckled.   
Miki, who worked the sound effects of the play came from the backstage and congratulated Taro, who then gave her a hug.   
“So, Ryo, Miki, Taro, shall we go get some…. ICE CREAM?” Akira turns towards Taro and lifts his hands up teasingly in a playful manner.   
“Yeah! Ice Cream! Ice Cream!” Taro’s favourite flavour is Chocolate, and he hasn’t had the dessert in a while. Today was a great day for him!   
  
Ryo looks at the three with a smile on his face, he hasn’t felt like this in a while. Seeing everyone together gave him a sense of peace, and he was ready to make things right with Miki this time.   
He walks over to her side at an awkward pace and tries to sort of stand next to her.   
“Hey Miki, sorry about the first time we met, I guess I made a terrible impression huh?” 

Miki starts to laugh, “It’s no problem, Ryo. I’ve heard many things about you from Akira, but being apologetic is definitely not one of your traits.”   
“Yeah, I guess so,” He says with a light chuckle. He can see himself getting along with her just fine.

  
“Alright then Makimura, tell me a bit about yourself.” The group of four walks to the ice cream parlor and Ryo converses with Miki all the way back to the Makimura household where they then had to part ways.   
“That Miki, she ain’t so bad you know.”

“Really? Glad to hear that, I thought you two wouldn’t get along well at all, eh Ryo?” Akira has finally gotten the two to like each other, he thought that the tension between them was unbearable. The air’s finally been cleared, and the two can call each other friends.   
“Yeah, I thought so too, but she’s a good person…” There was a long pause as the two boys began walking back to the apartment.

“Today was a good day, Akira.”


End file.
